oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elaine
"If a live of servitude is one I must endure, then I must make the most of it. It's the only life I've ever known...and their is joy in my work. Recently, I wonder if I've abandoned my vices...is it okay not to serve? Each day I become seemingly more powerful. Still, I am a slave." - Elaine (This character is played by Syn) Elaine is a loyal servant of [[Aidan|'Aidan Steelflame']] and a now revered adventurer as she strengthens her abilities along side those of legend. History A Cage Would've Been Nicer A Faded Past A Different Kind of Slave An Unknown Power Physical Description Elaine gently dusts off her lightly stained apron. "I must present myself properly to those above me. How can I please them if I am to look like a mess?" - Elaine Elaine is of a fragile figure, masked in heavenly porcelain skin. She stands of average shape compared to her humanoid counterparts. Her delicate physique creating a meek facade. Believing in natural beauty, her cleanly visage is echoed by two gentle amethyst eyes and supple nude lips. Elegantly styled is her silken white hair, intertwined with shimmers of lavender that extends down to the small of her back with ease. Adorned within her locks is a ruffled cap, echoing the same shade as her hair. Wrapped tightly around her neck is a rusted chain, long since broken...but she wears it as a reminder. Hugging her feminine physique is a clearly fashioned maid's uniform. This minuscule garment is embellished with blue and white linen which makes for a simplistic appearance. Upon her gentle hands are armored gloves, clasping onto her fleshy silhouette tighter than she leads on. With her, she carries no visible weapons as it is not in her character to collect any item that would otherwise harm herself or another. Personality "I'll do my best to respect your wishes. Please reprimand me if I do not act accordingly." - Elaine Elaine has a rather strange personality, uncommon throughout Oustomia and Sheng. Because she was enslaved for so long she developed an accommodating attitude. It was in her best interest to say and do the right things to please whomever she was serving. She has developed this persona as her own and acts with nothing but the upmost respect for her companions. * Obedient * Loyal * Reserved * Intelligent * Caring * Soft-Spoken * Clever * Endearing * Respectful * Crafty Friends & Foes Friends * [[Aidan |'Aidan Steelflame']]' - '"Master, are you sure this what you want me to do? I fear it may be dangerous...but I will server you as you desire." - Elaine (Aidan's Servant).' '''Master, as Elaine knows him. Aidan retrieved Elaine from her previous owners, a group of unforgiving Drow that forced her into a long life of servitude at a young age. Elaine believes she is forever in debt to Aidan and wishes to remain a loyal servant at his side. With her crippling amnesia it seams she'll never be able to return to her invigorating intelligent state, but she uses what she knows of servitude to bewilder her keeper. In recent times, Elaine is less of a servant to Aidan and more of a companion as they serve as Leadership together for the Kingdom of Amaria. * [[Hikari Shiro|'Hikari Shiro']]' - "Master Hikari, I feel as though I've let you down. Time after time, you've asked me not to use my debilitating tricks upon you. Even so, I've found loop holes to apply them. I know you may not trust me as I do you...but know that I use these abilities in my best interest. I'm sorry." - Elaine (Hikari's Employee and Friend). Elaine met Hikari Shiro whilst adventuring along side various unfamiliar vices. Realizing that Hikari takes the brunt of the attacks in battle, Elaine quickly learned to use him as a shield with her inept psychic abilities. She feels an immense amount of remorse every time that he must falter because of her magic, but she only knows how to protect herself. With the awakening of her more potent abilities, Elaine has found other ways to protect herself without endangering the life of her beloved ally. After many adventurers along side the fated paladin, Elaine swore loyalty to Hikari and now serves as the Grand Diplomat of [[Wolfsreach|'Wolfsreach']]. * [[Nene Kyoko|'Nene Kyoko']]' - "Excuse me, Mistress Nene? Is there anything I can do to serve you? It has been some time since last we met, I wonder if you're okay. I wonder where you've gone." - Elaine (Nene's Acquaintance). ''Nene seems particularly skeptical of Elaine upon every venture. Elaine wishes to develop a close enough bond to Nene that she may serve her as well, although she has lost contact with the devolving Hengeyokai; Elaine still attempts to make contact in hopes she may respond. * [[Zeal|'Zeal]]' - '''"It's a strange to feel this type of way with a a servant of my own, but you're a part of me. I know that I've just recently unlocked my power to contact you...but I do not wish to control you. I wish to honor you, and I care about you just as any other, Zeal." - Elaine (Zeal's Spiritualist). ''Up until recently Elaine was unable to manifest the true form of her Phantom, Zeal. With further concentration she was able to thwart the creature out of her consciousness, which made battle more enduring for the fated intellect. ' Foes * [[Lilith|'Lilith']]' - '"Mistress Lilith, a pleasure it was. To be within your graces. You're a skilled caster...but your defenses are weak. I once found solace in adventuring with you, but now I am unsure of your vices. You wish to engage with those I care about, and I cannot allow you to threaten those I've sworn to serve. I do not wish to fight...but if I must, I will." ''- ''Elaine (Lilith's Ex-Friend). While Elaine had little conversation with the enticing Tiefling, she still felt indebted to her in the tides of battle whilst each fireball was hoisted at the enemy. Upon every venture, Elaine created a special bond with Lilith in order to further protect her. Lately, however...Elaine is wary of Lilith's morale in regards to Hikari Shiro and Juuna. In recent conversation, she has lost the trust she once held dear for the daring Tiefling. * [[Juuna Saie|'Juuna Saie']]' - '"Ahh, Mistress Juuna. I thought that I'd be ably to learn many things alongside you, buy so far I've been met with distress and uneasiness. I wonder, does Mistress Lilith know the entire truth about you? Do you know the things she's advocating against? These very things that you indulge yourself in. It's a strange relation I must say, one I've yet to understand." - Elaine (Juuna's Enemy). ''In herself, Elaine has had little interactions with Juuna. Instead, she has respectfully observed her...discovering the vast amount of knowledge that Juuna possessed. Elaine had hopes that she may learn more from her superior upon each endeavor, but has since then lost interest as unsettling tensions rise between Hikari Shiro and Lilith. Aspirations ''"It's a lot to think about...for what we want in this world. I know there's a lot you can attain, and a lot you can sacrifice. For me, there's nothing I currently want. Even though I'm not searching for anything myself, I can always offer myself to others. So that they may find their desires." - Elaine As a servant, Elaine has no aspirations for herself. Instead, it is her desire to help others reach their goals...doing whatever she can to please them. Even though she has broken out of her role as servant, she continues to please those around her although she hopes to apply the knowledge she possess to each situation as it arises. Character Theme Category:Inactive